What's To Happen?
by Turquisea
Summary: After ten long years on the island, Ro begins to wonder where she came from, of she had a family or if anyone who knew her, out there , still cared. But when she meets the charming adventurous Prince Antonio, can he help her in finding her answers? My-style.


**Okay..SURPRISE! A Barbie fanfict that ****_isnt _****for 3mus (o;TωT)o I'm so proud! **

**So far...I can't stop watching The Island Princess, talk about cheesy boldness! And by that, I mean Antonio, seriously dude? Singing cheesy, and then "Any girl who faces crocodiles can handle a dance with me" okay..I think I'm just a sucker for romance. Which I am...hmm...**

**And: SOMEONE TURNED A HELSA PIC INTO A CLOUIS PIC! IM LIKE..I CANT EVEN FUNCTION! MY TWO OTP'S! AAAAHHHHH!**

**EPICNESS:AHHHHHH! I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING "MAJOR"!  
BARBIE AND THE THREE MUSKETEERS 2! OFFICIAL! (I think)**

**OKay okay..calming down. I was doing this barbie and the three musketeers character quiz because I was sooooo bored then it came to this : Who would be your ideal date?**

**1-James, the heir of a wealthy landlord who knows much about modern style and is exceedingly confident.**  
**2- Percy, a kind farmers son who is determinedly loyal and passionate about outdoors.**  
**3- Louis, the newly crowned King of France with an admirable interest in inventing, discovering and exploring.**  
**4- Bree, a backpacking musician and performer who loves learning new things and can hold riveting conversations.**

**And ya know what? It was on a Mattel page B)**

* * *

**Why Do My Memories Start With A Storm?**

"What a night! What a storm!" A red panda, by the name of Sagi, exclaimed as he stared at the amount of damage on the shoreline of the island.

"You can say that again" Azul, a peacock, huffed, annoyed. "The wind nearly blew my feathers off! Almost!" He said, ruffling his tail feathers slightly. Then, his attention was drawn to something in the distance, sparkling in the sunlight. The peacock walked towards the mysterious object curiously, it was a flat price of gold stuck in the sand, and it had something that showed his refection. "Gorgeous" He commented, admiring his reflection from the mirror.

Then, he saw a wooden box, not too far away. Then opened it, gasping in adoration. "This is without a doubt, the best day of my life!" He said, as he stuck his head in it. Going through the many bracelets, rings and other various jewelry in it.

Sagi had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Then, some log-like thing caught his attention, it had a torn flag attached to it. And something pink behind it. "Azul" He said firmly, not taking his eyes of the strange objects as he made his way to them.

"Hmm?" Azul asked, raising his head, which sported a brand new shiny silver tiara.

"Azul, now" The red panda said, and from the tone in his voice, the peacock knew it was urgent, so he ran to keep up with the panda.

Sagi looked over the log, finding a small child, barely the age of nine, laying on the sand, unconscious. But she was thankfully breathing. "Its a girl..and she's alive..?" Sagi commented, curiously.

"Good" Azul snorted, walking back to the trunk. "When she wakes up, she can swim back to wherever she came from!"

"No" That made the peacock stop dead in his tracks. "What?" He asked, turning to face the red panda.

"We have to help her" Sagi said sternly.

Azul finally gave in with a sigh, "Oh alright! But we're going to regret this! And when we do, remember, its all your fault!"

"I can live with that" Sagi replied, still not looking away from the poor girl.

* * *

**Ten and a half years later...**

"Wait up Ro!" Tika, a baby elephant, cried as she chased after the now, fully grown up girl who had washed up on the shore of that very island.

Ro laughed as she ran across the beach, she'd been there for almost her entire life!

"Here on my island the sea says hello!" She sang as her running slowed down to a calm walk. She turned to see a couple of dolphins greeting her a good morning.

"Dolphins are waving wherever I go" She continued.

"There's a song on the breeze and a home in the trees!" She laughed as she spotted Azul layzing around in their makeshift shelter of a tree. But he immediately flew down as he heard the girls cheery voice singing.

"Friends I can talk with whenever I please" She said contently as Sagi also made his way to the trio of a peacock, baby elephant, and Ro.

She had to admit it, life on the island was the best thing ever! Well...out of everything she could remember that is..

She had met Sagi and Azul first, and a few years later, little Tika was born and added to the team when her parents married.

Sagi, well...he was the father figure to all of them, especially Ro. He was wise and truthful, but also had a fun bone when need be.

Azul, he seemed heartless at first, but he'd do anything for his family of friends, he just didn't like expressing it much. Once you got to know him, he's practically the most selfless person you'd ever meet!

Tika, she was well...adorably clueless at times, and was deemed the matchmaker of the island, for she was always pairing some couple up. But it was awkward when it came to Ro, because she was the only human on the island, so Ro was the only one lucky to be rid of being paired up by the baby elephant.

* * *

"Oh no, Azul, do you know what this means for the island?" Sagi asked, concern evident in his wise voice.

Azul nodded, his normally stuck-up expression replaced by fear, "It could be possible that they've come back for Ro, or worse..to take over the island"

"Or maybe..they could just be another passing ship" Lila, a leopard adolescent said, rolling her large green eyes.

"Whatever they're here for, we should stay away from them" Sagi said, but then shook his head as Ro continued to swing from wine to vine, "But it'll be particularly hard for her not to go near it."

"He- I can't believe I'm saying this- does in fact, have a solid point for once" Azul said in agreement.

Sagi looked at Lila with a pleading expression, "Lila, I trust that you keep her and Tika away. I hope you the best in succeeding."

Lila nodded determinedly, and saluted "I will not fail you, sir!"

"Good."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ro asked as she joined them. Her grin faded as she looked at their expressions, they were hiding something. "..what's wrong?"

Sagi, Azul and Lila looked at one another, as if telepathically agreeing to tell her. Sagi took a deep breath. "Ro, there's a ship coming too close to the island, it could mean danger"

Then, the fatherly red panda stared at her hard in the eye with a stern expression, "And I forbid you and Tika from going near it."

"What!? Why!?" Ro demanded, then thought for a moment. "What's a ship?"

"Its something like a floating island." Azul answered plainly.

"Why can't me and Tika go then?" Ro asked, giving her master puppy dog eye stare to Sagi.

"Because its dangerous!" Sagi almost-snapped, having failure keeping his voice even.

"/How/ is it dangerous!?" Ro asked, having a hard time from keeping her voice from rising.

"It just is!" Sagi finally snapped. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, never had he snapped at anyone, he was the most calm animal on the island!

Ro shot him a glare as she jumped down from the tree, walking away with her shoulders back.

"Ro! Come back here right now!" Their frantic calls reached her ears, because she was walking closer to the shoreline.

"Never!" She yelled as she disappeaed through the thick bushes and trees.

_Urgh! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!- _Ro thought as she clenched her fists at her sides and stomped away from them, deep into the jungle to blow fuse.

_The nerve of him! He \banned\ me and Tina from going near the shoreline! Why!? That thing probably isn't an invasion!- _Suddenly, a possibility crossed her mind _Could it be my family? Other creatures like me?..could they have come for me?_

She took one long look at her tree home, then turned to the pathway which lead to the beach with a grin. _Only one way to find out!_

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Tika's excited voice reach her ears. "Ro! There ya are ! -Oooh, whatcha doing?" She asked, stepping up beside her.

Ro quickly put one finger in front of her own lips in a sign to remain quiet. Then, she pulled some leaves away from a bush, revealing a peephole of sorts, and they looked through it, the 'ship' was still a good distance away.

But there were two..tall..fair creatures in kind of fancy clothing, dragging some wooden thing up to the shore. _It kinda looks like half of a banana _Ro thought as she inspected the scene.

One of them, the taller, had dark brown hair and mischievous sparkling grey eyes. The shorter, had dusty gold hair, and spectacles with a book and sideburns that almost connected to make a beard.

Then, the taller one, started singing, describing the island as if it was paradise! Ro had to clamp a hand over her mouth to smother her chuckles. It wasn't that his singing was terrible, no, actually, he had a charming voice really. Ro blinked a couple of times, her face heating up, _WAIT, WHAT!? _

She quickly shook the thought off.

"Ro" Tika whispered, "What kind of creatures are they? Its not fish"

The girl nodded, it definitely wasn't a fish.

"It's not a whale"

Ro had to refrain from bursting out laughing, a whale, of all things..a whale.

"It has no feathers I can see" Lila said from behind them. They quickly jumped "Lila! We weren't about to go meet those strange creatures! It was Ro's idea!" Tika quickly exclaimed, pointing her trunk at the blond- or were she _was_.

She was getting a closer look at them, frowning slightly. "I have to say it looks like... me"

Lila had a horrified expression on her face "This can't be good!"

Tika copied the other's expression, "Let's run and hide!" She added.

"Just close your eyes it goes away!" They said in unison.

"This doesn't happen everyday!" Ro defended, turning to face them before she went after the two people.

* * *

Ro chuckled, the dark haired man was still singing! It wasn't funny..but it was!

"Feeling the excitement grow! Every single day! After weeks upon the waves-whooaaaaa!" He was cut of as the other man accidentally ran into him, causing the two to tumble into a slope.

Ro's eyes widened as she realized where the slope was headed, The Crocodile swamp!

She quickly grabbed a wine and started climbimg down. It was the worst time to go there, it was right after their lunch! _Just hope they don't want them for dessert._ Ro gulped.

The three were quickly advancing to where the two men were standing. One was about to take a bit from the dark haired one when he out a stick vertically in the crocodile's awaiting jaws, and it snapped the stick in half.

Ro quickly grabbed another vine and swung herself down on a rock not too far away. "Riki, Taj, Kiki..that's enough" She said firmly. _But wait..aren't there four? Riki, Taj, Kiki and.._

"Fang, don't even think about it" She said when she spotted the fourth crocodile trying to take a bite from the taller man's leg.

"But come on, Ro! We're starving! We still need a little bit of dessert" Fang whined, though only Ro could understand.

Ro shook her head, "No, not even a little piece"

They grumbled, but still, contemplated and swam away, heads held high. Then Ro turned to face the other two, the shorter one looked at her, shocked. While the taller of the two gazed at her with amazement. "Uh..sorry about that." She apologized.

"We're not..used to visitors" She said, looking at the two, but mostly the taller one, who seemed to be about her age, give a year or two. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He asked in return, still not taking his eyes off her.

* * *

"That's the only connection I have to my past life." Ro said as she shook her head. The trio were in the tree-turned-home, the shorter one was of to the side, inspecting a few rare flowers, while the other was with her, crouched in front of the trunk that had arrived with her.

He squinted at the only half of the name that was on it. "Ro.." He turned to face her, "Is that your name?" He asked.

Ro stood up, shrugging. He soon stood up as well. She replied," I guess it is..? Or some of it" She said, pointing a finger to where 'Ro' was written, then the next part was ripped of.

"Don't you ever wonder where you came from?" He asked.

She gave a thought to the question, then took a few steps to where she could see the shore. "Sagi says that I came from the sea, long ago" She said.

The dark haired man looked around. "Sagi? Who's Sagi?"

Ro turned to a few bushes, and idly chuckled, waving a hand in front of her. "You can come out now, they won't bite."


End file.
